Iggy the Pig
Iggy Piggy the Pig is one of the original animatronic entertainers at the Iggy and Friends Diner. Iggy is the lead singer of the band, being programmed with over 25 songs, all of which written by his designer, Thomas Smith. Iggy was one of the first animtronics built by Thomas, with the second being Iggy's loyal companion: Cujo. Iggy was designed to be fun and loving, as well as having a sort of lazy and relaxed personality, similar to that of a real pig. Iggy was tampered with by Thomas per Charles Clyde's orders and was made more hostile to children and adults alike. During the Dayshift Incident, Iggy grabbed Dave and locked him in a painful bear hug which was cut short by Michael Smith shining a light into Iggy's eyes, stunning him and allowing Michael to knock him down with a crowbar smack to the face. Thomas took Iggy back to his home and per Clyde's orders, set Iggy to only be active and hostile at night, from hours 1:00 AM to 12:00 AM so that the nightguard would be murdered. Role in Five Nights at Iggy's I Iggy starts out on the Main Stage with the rest of the crew, only becoming active at 3:00 AM. He is similar to Freddy Fazbear in terms of mechanics. He silently moves through the diner, making no sound. He only makes noise when at the right side office door. He admits a low baritone oink, alerting Oscar Miller to his presence. If the player does not shut the door seven seconds after Iggy oinks, he will sneak into the office and kill Oscar. Iggy can be stopped temporarily while roaming by flashing the camera light at him. After Clyde escapes the diner on Night 5, the police take in Iggy as evidence. He is later decommissioned and after a thorough investigation, is returned to Iggy Entertainment. Role in Five Nights at Iggy's II Iggy is now called 'Old Iggy' and is replaced with his more child-friendly successor, Iggy 2.0 who is now on the Main Stage. Old Iggy resides in the Spare Parts Room alongside Old Cujo and the remains of the other original animatronics. Old Iggy roams around the pizzeria and attempts to enter the office from behind the player crush them from behind. He can be stopped from entering when the player flashes their light at him until he walks away to regain his bearings. After being flashed, he will move into a room far from the office and will be temporarily stunned. Role in Five Nights at Iggy's III Several blueprints and prototype character shells are scattered throughout the basement of the Smith House. Mike can collect the early schematics for Iggy. Mike also can hallucinate Iggy and Cujo when the PANIC! meter is high. Role in Five Nights at Iggy's: Torment Iggy is remade by Him to pass unto Mike his punishment for his sins during life. Iggy behaves like Toy Freddy in FNaF 7. The player must assist him in playing a video game titled, "Eight Nights at Engie's". If Mike fails to help Iggy and he is jumpscared by Engie, Iggy will run into the Player Room and attack Mike. Voicelines "Who's ready for their birthday surprise?" - Iggy upon killing the player in FNaI 2. "I may be a pig, but that don't mean I can't run!" - Iggy upon killing the player in FNaI 2. "It ain't my fault! I got these big thick fingers and I can't press the keys!" - Iggy upon attacking Mike in Torment. "That Engie got me again!" - Iggy upon attacking Mike in Torment. "I lose - you lose too! Eye for an eye buddio!" - Iggy upon attacking Mike in Torment. "Now I will sqeeze you until you pop! Then I'll do it over, and over, and over again." - Iggy upon attacking Mike in Torment. "I'm pretty happy I lost. Now I get to hurt you until you don't want to be hurt no more. But I won't stop Michael. I'll never stop" - Iggy upon attacking Mike in Torment. Trivia * Iggy is based off of and named after Hunter Eno's real pig, Iggy Pop Piggy. * Iggy is the FNaI counterpart of Freddy Fazbear. * Iggy's signature move is to bear hug people until they pop.